FAQ
Wiki Questions Why have I received a on one of my posts? :Don't take it personally. It is just a Moderator or an Administrator doing their job. We welcome open and frank discussion, but because this wiki is visited by people from many different cultures and age groups, we have decided to be on the side of caution. But I have seen that word posted elsewhere without it being censored? :It may have been the context of how it was used. Or perhaps it was seen by a different Moderator or Admin, or it was just missed. Again, don't take it personally, and just move on. :If you can't let it go and feel the need to question it, please don't do it in the message thread, as it sidetracks the conversation. Contact whoever censored it, or open a new discussion. Game Questions Why am I always on the blue team? :All players see themselves as the blue team and the enemy as the red team. From the enemies' point of view they are the blue team and you are the red team. This convention makes the game less confusing. Enemies are , and allies are . How do I contact the developer (Pixonic) or find the official WR website? :The official website, , or submit an official request or bug report. Can Android and iOS players play together in the same game? :No. Android and iOS games are run on seperate servers. :You can however run an Android emulator on a PC and play with Android users that way. How to: Play on PC How can I stop an upgrade once it is started? :You can't stop an upgrade once it has started. However, you can complete it instantly using gold. This is not recommended due to Gold being premium resources. How can I sell robots and weapons that I no longer want? :Weapons can be sold by pressing Equip, selecting the weapon and pressing the Trash Can icon. You must have all robots in your hanger fully equipped in order to sell a weapon (this was changed in the last major update, whereas before you would have had to have all of your robots, including those not on your hangar, fully equipped with some kind of weapon to fill every slot). :Robots can be sold by pressing Change Robot, selecting the robot and then pressing the Trash Can icon. What is the Best robot and/or weapon? :There is no objectively best robot or weapon. All robots have their own strengths and weaknesses. For instance, the Raijin has an extremely large health pool, but only moderate firepower and sub-par mobility. Currently, the Spectre is considered one of the strongest bots due to its unparalleled firepower and powerful ability. Why do I have to worry about Beacons? Can't I just destroy robots? :Pixonic has made beacon capturing an integral part of the game. You can ignore beacons, but this will hurt your team's chances of winning the match. If you really don't want to capture beacons, just destroy robots attacking or defending beacons. Even if you have destroyed all robots in the enemy team, you can still lose from beacon control. ::There is one exception, however. When you are playing in the Team Deathmatch mode, all beacons are removed, allowing you to focus solely on killing. I have reached level 30, and my Experience Bar has stopped working. Why? :Level 30 is the maximum level in the game. Once you reach level 30, any experience points earned will not increase your level. However, they will still be counted when calculating your score after each match. How do I change my name? :Go to the Hangar; Press Menu in the bottom-left corner; then Press Change Name. :The initial renaming is free. Each subsequent renaming will cost 500 Au (gold). Category:Guide